battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monaco (Into the Future)
Monaco is the 12th stage in Into the Future. The next stage is Italy. The previous stage is Spain. Battleground Chapters 1 & 2 The battle starts with Doge, Snache, and Those Guys as peons. Jackie Peng, Sir Seal and Shibalien appear as supports. Helmut Krabbe is the main boss and spawns with a shockwave when you damage the base. 'Chapter 3' Snache, Those Guys, Croco and Kroxo appear as peons. Calamary serves as the boss, spawning alongside several peons and two Ginger Snaches. More Ginger Snaches are spawned eventually. After some time, Helmut Krabbes appear as added support. Strategy Chapter 1 & 2 If you started playing Into the Future right after obtaining all 144 superior treasures in Empire of Cats, this is where spamming Giraffe Cat won't earn you all the time bonuses. Helmut Krabbe's concentrated area damage allows him to juggle a stack of Giraffe Cats all at once. Instead, spam Whale Cat to earn every time bonus here. Chapter 3 ''' '''Strategy 1 Calamary on its own isn't very hard, but 2 flops things around. To deal with it, use strong cats like Crazed Bahamut and Holy Valkyrie. If you have Castaway Cat, use him. Most cats that outrange Calamary will also be of use. Strategy 2 (Time Consuming) Lineup: Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Eraser Cat, and Macho Legs Cat. Just lead the peons toward the base and stall with Wall Cats for as long as you want then when Calamary shows up just spam All of the cats (I recommend bringing Cat CPU, and Speed Up so you don’t have to tap so much) Zombie Outbreak Chapter 1 Zoge and Znache appear as peons from the start. Zackie Peng appears as a minor threat after about 30 seconds with Zir Zeal appearing about 30-40 seconds after Zackie(or after Zackie dies, hard to tell). Helmut Krabbe is still the "Boss" and spawns alongside a constantly spawning mass of Those Guys with a shockwave when you damage the base. More Helmut Krabbe join the fray over time and you can see more than 4 at a time if you're too slow when killing them. Strategy The Zir Zeal is the largest threat here and will do his usual job of burrowing under your Zombie Killers to take out the base if you're not careful. Save a tanky Zombie Killer for when Zir Zeal spawns so you're not caught unawares. Omnistrike ZK units are great for dealing with the undead water mammal. The Helmut Krabbe stream at the end of the stage is the least of your worries as long as you have enough Anti-Alien treasures and high damage units out. Constant meatshielding is needed to keep the zombies at bay and you get no white peons to farm off of until Helmut Krabbe spawns. The massive amount of Those Guys make for great Long Distance sniping as you'll always have a target without the Krabbe's pushing up and reaching the attackers. Overall its not too much different than the regular stage, just be prepared with back up Zombie Killers for that stupid dead seal. Chapter 2 Coming in version 8.8 this level will likely feature the same enemies as chapter 1 with stat scaling but we can't be sure until it drops. We will probably see Zombie Those Guys(new to 8.8) to further slow down our money gain while fighting the Krabbes. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03003-12.html *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03004-12.html *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03005-12.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Into the Future Stages